A semiconductor fabrication apparatus includes a temperature adjustment device to keep a semiconductor wafer at a process temperature. The temperature adjustment device carries out temperature adjustment by circulating a liquid for temperature adjustment (hereinafter referred to a “temperature adjustment medium”) in a passage formed inside the semiconductor wafer mounting table (for example see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Such a temperature adjustment method is called a “forced convection method.”    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-44176    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-235588
However, such forced convection type temperature adjustment has a limited passage heat transfer property, which results in difficulty in uniform semiconductor wafer temperature adjustment and poor responsiveness of temperature control. Of course, it may be considered that a fin or the like is provided inside the passage to improve the passage heat transfer property in order to increase the amount of heat exchange between a temperature adjustment medium and a temperature adjustment unit. However, there is a trade-off between the passage heat transfer property and a pressure loss. That is, improvement in the passage heat transfer property leads to increase in the pressure loss, which may result in increased power consumption of a pump to deliver the temperature adjustment medium. On the contrary, decrease in the pressure loss to achieve power saving leads to deterioration of the passage heat transfer property due to increase a temperature difference between an inlet side and an outlet side of the temperature adjustment medium, which results in difficulty in uniform temperature adjustment of the semiconductor wafer. Additionally, there is a need to consider arrangement of the passage in order to achieve the uniform temperature adjustment of the semiconductor wafer using the above-mentioned forced convection type temperature adjustment. However, since the semiconductor wafer mounting table is provided with various types of screws, lift pins, electrode parts and so on, there are various restrictions on a space for the passage and it is extremely difficult to achieve an optimization for passage design.